mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winthefight/Original Character - Fiona
Fiona As A Priest (Former) Fiona was born into the Order Capital, at age fourteen, she was told to become a priest for the Order, with her being able to talk straight to the Chief God. Her Spiritual Energy is remarkably high, but she cannot fight. She instead has a low-ranking Valkyrie as her personal guard, and occasionaly has her defend while she flees. In her reign over one of the Order's main churches, she heavily puts the beliefs of the Order and the Chief God into non-believers. Nobody knows wether she want's to do it or not, but she is ruthless to non-believers. She tends to have her Valkyrie escort, Lili, beat sense into them. Capable of using little magic, she can discharge a barrier for a quick getaway, but that is about all she can do. Fiona's Valkyrie, Lili. Lili was dispatched to Fiona during a raid on her quarters by a Kunoichi, and said foe was quickly slain by her. Fiona was in a state of shock, before seeing that the Chief God had sent her a noble Valkyrie as a escort and a guard. Lia is a calm, talented Valkyrie. Although serious, she has a soft spot for animals like rabbits and puppies. She also is an excellent cook, making meals even the most experienced cooks cannot dream of making. Lili will protect Fiona until told to retreat, or return to the heavens. When Lili is called to the heavens severly wounded, another Valkyrie will take her place for a few days so she can recover. Fiona's skill for turning entire cities into Order towns have infuriated the Demon Makai, but has please the Chief God greatly. Her Skills Fiona has a mindset for changing people to believe in the Chief God's teachings, and will even follow them to their hometown to convert them. On most occasions, she has turned entire small villages to Order towns. Physical Strength - 3/10 Physical Defence - 6/10 Magical Attack - 2/10 Magical Defence - 8/10 Corruption Resistance - 8/10 Charm - 5/10 Charm Resistance - 7/10 Due to her high corruption resistance, and charm resistance, she is able to quickly retreat from highly dangerous situations, even if almost under the influence of Demonic Energy. It takes her week's to purge it, but manages to do so in the Order's Castle. Lili's Defence She uses this almost all the time in battle, having her Valkyrie Lili fight the enemy while she pray's to the Chief God, and get's reinforcements from the Order. Lili has incredible endurance, and can even last an hour in battle before going down. Chief God's Hand This is also for Lili's fighting stature, she will get on one knee and pray, giving her energy to Lili to improve her combat strength and endurance. Callback When Lili is severly injured, she will have her returned to the heavens while another one, weaker, takes Lili's place. When Lili is too stubborn, she can actually reject her return. This makes Fiona mad, and will sometimes make her fight with a sword despite her weak fighting abilites. Fiona's Backstory Born as a high powered female in the Order Capital, she was forced to start training to be a fighter at age seven. After numerous fails in training, the Chief God contacted Fiona and told her which path to take. Fiona quickly trained to become a Priestess, and became one early on in her life. Among the other top Priestess, around a hundred of them, she sit's in the middle of the ranks. Her protection is higher, and she hopes to become one of the Order's Lord's in the future. Only nineteen as of now, her mother and father benefit greatly from her work. Sitting in near the castle, they live the life almost like that of a Lord. She want's to make them happier, and will continue to try and turn villages and towns into Order settlements. Lili's Story Lili is an ex-special Valkyrie, and fought in one of the great wars with a old Demon Lord. She was wounded like the thousands of others, and took thousands of years to recover. Despite her great power during the battle, her's has died down to that of a normal Valkyrie and she was demoted. Infuriated at first with being sent to protect a Priest, she became fond of Fiona, and quickly started to stay by her side without hesitation. Every order she is givin she follows, like the Chief God taught her Valkyries to do. Fiona's Teachings Fiona, being a heavy follower of the Chief God, will enforce her beliefs on any non-believer. If through direct force or casual conversation, she will keep on pushing them until they convert. If she finds a human-mamono couple, she has Lili slay the Mamono, and will usally force the man to convert or leave him there with his dead Mamono. She has been called ruthless and a maniac, but she believes what she does is right. Fiona as a Jabberwock. (Current) Fiona as a Jabberwock has almost no hold ons to her previous personality. The only hold on is wanting to convert everyone to pleasure filled Mamono and men into sex-crazed beast. Pleasure runes (Do not have knowledge to add.) are completely engraved onto both of their bodies. From leg to head, they are one of the highest class after both were raped by a Demon. Fiona's new quotes are dirty, and she sometimes seduces men by saying them. "I am ready.. dont you want to choose the position..?" "Come~ to me, sweetie.. wouldn't want to make me sad, would you?" She loves to use dirty lines when meeting a man, wether consensual or not, Fiona and Lili will now rape either a man or woman if they are unmarried to Mamono. She won't marry them man, but engrave pleasure of Mamono into their mind's. She has a tentacle-like tail splitting into diffrent ones, and protrusions from her head after her 'Special' transformation. Her wings are normally sized, and condensed Demonic Energy constantly is put off from her. She used to be a priestess. Now, she is a power Jabberwock with immense fighting and spell abilites, which she didint have before. Lili As a Valkyrie. (Current) Lili was raped by a high-class Demon, while pleasure runes were engraved into her and then into Fiona by the Demon. She is still loyal to her Mistress, Fiona, and will even go to the lengths of being so loyal to her she would cut off a limb, or kill herself. Her weapons are mainly used to subdue men and women, before letting her mistress get to them first. "Let my Queen do the work.. No worries.." "Follow me~ I have something to show you!" In most cases, all of the men met by her are seduced, or raped. With the one's who get away, she will hunt them down for Fiona, bring them to her, and let Fiona rape him or her wildly. This usually goes on for hours at a time, the man becoming a decently-powerful Incubus when done. Lili when alone is always doing the reverse cowgirl position, a sixty-niner, or any basic sex pose. She loves to shove men's members inbetween her breast, and lick their tip roughly. "Say you love me~e~e and I will.. go faster, sweetie.." "Hmnn... Pueh~" She is alluring to most people, and loves to bring them to her master so she can force her way onto them. The Demon was a Lilim in disguise, her name unknown. Category:Blog posts